Conspirators: Crazy Meets Gusto!
by aliendroid
Summary: Pot of Thunder and Pot of Fire approach Liz with an idea on how to get Kilik and Patti together? What do the little weapons have up their sleeves! Patti/Kilik one shot for the "Conspirators" series. Should be read after "Grave Games".


**Hello, hello, hello and welcome to the final one shot for the "Conspirators" series. This one, as promised, is centered on our favorite pink haired little sister Patti and her match up, as I decided, Kilik. I hope this little tale interests you as much as it predecessors. **

**Plot: Pot of Thunder and Pot of Fire approach Liz with an idea on how to get Kilik and Liz together? What do the little weapons have up their sleeves! Patti/Kilik nne shot for the "Conspirators" series. Should be read after "Grave Games". **

**Rated T**

**I do not own Soul Eater. **

Conspirators: Crazy Meets Gusto!

Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder saw it at the Sid and Mira's wedding, their meister's attraction to the young grim reaper's youngest weapon. Though they suspected it for a while they had no proof to move on until now. Kilik wasn't one to ask a girl to dance, he wasn't one to dance, so when he asked Patti Thompson out onto the dance floor during the wedding reception Fire and Thunder both grasped onto the moment. Using this one moment, this one shred of evidence, they would bring their meister together with the object of his desire! Now all they had to do was get Patti's older sister Liz's okay.

Approaching cautiously during a break between periods Fire tugged on Liz's pant leg. Liz, feeling the tug, looked down to see the small earth child looking back up at her with big eyes. "Do you need something, um Fire?" Liz asked unsure of which one she was asking. Fire nodded his head yes. Reaching his hand back out, he grabbed onto Liz's pant leg once again and pulled. "Am I supposed to follow you?" asked Liz. Fire nodded his head yes again. "Okay," said Liz standing up.

Kid saw Liz get up and said, "Where are you going Liz?" He had a slight anxious tone to his voice, still being a little overprotective after what happened with Sid, Mira, and the coffin.

"I am just going with Fire, I will be right back. Don't worry," Liz responded with a reassuring smile. She has learned that the best way to calm Kid during these times, when she leaves his side, is to smile at him warmly. Kid sat back down and watched as Fire pulled his girlfriend away. Arriving outside the classroom Liz, Fire, and Thunder turned down the hall and walked a ways away from the classroom. Once the trio stops Thunder turned around and held out a card with writing on it. Liz took the card and read the text on it: _We know Kilik likes Patti. If Patti like Kilik will you help us get them together?_

Liz's eyes went wide as she read the simple text, "You want to get Patti and Kilik together?" Both Fire and Thunder nodded their heads yes. "Well I guess it is okay. I am not sure if Patti particularly likes anyone. So my advice would be to go for it." Both Fire and Thunder smiled at Liz's answer. The warning bell for next period went off over head. Looking up Liz says, "I will bring Tsubaki and Maka with me after class meet us in the Library." Fire and Thunder agreed and the trio returns to class.

xXx After School: Library xXx

"What is this about Liz?" asked Maka as she sat down. "I need to study so this better be important."

Tsubaki took the seat next to Maka. "Black Star is waiting for me. I can't keep him for too long," she said.

"It won't take long I just need your help, well more like corporation with something," said Liz taking one of the other seats at the table.

"Corporation with what?" asked Maka.

Fire and Thunder arrive and take the remaining two seats. Both Tsubaki and Maka stare at the young earth shamans, not use to seeing them without Kilik. "These two came to me and said they want to get Patti and Kilik together," Liz explained.

Maka and Tsubaki blinked rapidly. "Patti and Kilik?" asked Tsubaki unsure of what she had just heard.

"Yes, apparently it has something to do with Kilik liking Patti," said Liz.

"Okay what is it they are suggesting?" asked Maka. Liz looked over to the young weapons. Fire and Thunder produce a sheet of paper with their plan written on it. Maka took the report and quickly skimmed thru it. She then handed it to Tsubaki who also skimmed thru it. "It is a good plan," Maka said thinking it over.

"It really is. Simple yet affective," agreed Tsubaki. Tsubaki handed the report to Liz who read it carefully.

Amazed at the plan Liz handed the paper back to Thunder. "I think that would actually work really well," said Liz.

xXx Two Days Later xXx

Kilik was being pulled by Thunder and Fire towards the back of the school. "What is going on? Why won't you two explain what you are doing?" Kilik asked. Both Fire and Thunder ignored their meister's questions. Kilik, realizing they weren't going to answer, decided to remain silent and just wait until they reached the destination.

After turning several corners and weaving thru multiple paths the trio came to a patch of cherry trees. Underneath the tree Patti was sitting down and coloring. Kilik stood absolutely still at the sight before him. The cherry trees were in bloom and the sunlight casted a pink glow around Patti and she sang innocently to herself. Fire and Thunder push Kilik at the knees causing him to stumble forward and land on his face in front of Patti. Patti looks up from her coloring at the sound of something falling and sees Kilik face down in the dirt. "Are you okay?" she asked.

'_This sucks_!' Kilik mentally screamed. Springing to his feet Kilik got up and brushed off the dirt as if nothing happened. "Of course I am, I meant to do that," he bluffed.

"Oh, why?" asked Patti confused as to why anyone would willingly hit the ground.

Kilik realizing he had, perhaps, made a mistake tried to cover up, "To increase my endurance to falls."

Patti stared and blinked at Kilik, "Oh I see," she answered. Turning around she sat back under the tree and continued to color.

Kilik feeling completely foolish went over and sat next to Patti. "So what are you coloring?" he asked.

"A monkey," Patti answered. As usual Patti had a childlike quality about her, a quality Kilik can't help but be drawn to. It reminds him of Fire and Thunder, in a way that he wants to protect Patti. Of course he knows Patti is a weapon and extremely capable of taking care of herself, but he still feels the urge to protect her. Patti looked over at Kilik and saw the serious look on his face. "Want to color too?" she asked.

"Um," Kilik was shaken from his thoughts by her question, "Sure. What do you have?"

"I have a cat, bird, dog, lizard, fish, giraffe, elephant, lion, tiger, bear, monkey," Patti said pulling out sheets and sheets of coloring pages from her bag.

A little over whelmed Kilik said the first thing that came to mind, "I will take the…fish!"

"Okay, which one," asked Patti holding up about twenty different fish pictures.

Kilik quickly picked on at random, "This one." The one he picked was a clown fish with coral behind it. Patti smiled at him for his choice and handed him some pencils. The two sat under the cherry trees for the remainder of the day coloring and enjoying each other's company.

When the day ended Kilik helped Patti pack up and walked to the entrance stairs of the school grounds. "Thank you for spending the day with me," said Patti. Quickly she leaned over and kissed Kilik's cheek. "I like you," she said before dashing off down the steps.

Kilik stood still in a daze for several seconds before realizing what Patti had just said. Shaking himself from his pink filled daze he ran after Patti. "Hey wait up!" he shouted. Patti stopped and turned around. "Um…well, you see," now that she was in front of him he was having a hard time saying it. Taking a deep breath Kilik steadied himself and shouted, "I like you Patti, please be my girlfriend!"

Patti smiled and giggled at Kilik's confession. Kilik could feel himself deflate thinking she was going to reject him. "Okay," she said.

"HUH?" asked Kilik the air filling his sails yet again.

"I said okay," Patti repeated.

xXx Next Day: Before School xXx

Liz, Kid, Tsubaki, Black Star, Maka, and Soul are standing near the front steps when they saw a sight that shocked them all. Sure they all already knew about the plot to get Patti and Kilik together, they just weren't expecting such fast results. Kilik and Patti walked up the steps hand in hand, Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder walking behind them with wide smiles on their faces.

"Well I guess it worked," said Maka.

"Yeah," said Liz.

"Who knew Patti's coloring could be so handy," said Tsubaki.

Walking into the halls Kilik wrapped his arm around Patti's waist showing proof he is the one protecting the innocent, child like, Patti Thompson, the girl whose antics stole his heart.

THE END!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed it! Please review. **

**Hey go to my profile and let me know how I am doing by voting!**


End file.
